


Topped Up

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Genderplay, Light Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Rey pegs Kylo.A pang of pleasure zipped through her and she smiled, flashing all her teeth. His chest was rising and falling with noticeably nervous breaths. Slowly, too slowly for her liking, Kylo undid the first button of his fly and then the next. It was at the third button undone that Rey discerned that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Two more silver discs worked through their denim holes before popping free.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Topped Up

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/640578798800224256/topped-up-by-marymonster-rey-pegs-kylo)   
>  **

The wisp of white smeared across his bottom lip proved to be the point of no return. Rey was a goner. She wanted to kiss him, to test how sweet and cool his flesh would feel with the white cream cast over it.

“My place then?” she asked, blatantly staring as Kylo’s tongue slid along his lip, licking away the errant ice cream. He’d ordered a small vanilla cone. It was a perfectly ironic choice.

He smiled at her and nodded as they both stood up to leave. He towered over her; the thin soles of her converse not helping any. Rey disposed of the empty cup that had held her double fudge flurry and then hurried to catch up with Kylo’s long strides. The ice cream stand, with its sticky picnic tables and candy-striped umbrellas, had served its purpose- a safe, public space to meet halfway between their apartments. 

Rey kept one eye on the rearview mirror making sure Kylo was following her through traffic. The way his large frame stretched almost catlike over his motorcycle had her imagining all the positions into which she could bend him. It wasn’t long before the short drive transformed into a quiet march up four flights of stairs to Rey’s apartment. 

Kylo stood in the middle of the room, eyes darting around, taking in the grove of succulents that tangled throughout her efficiency. His gaze lingered on the string-of-pearls that spilled out of its pot and cascaded over her nightstand. The fleshy beads brushed against the side of the cerulean sheets that covered her bed. Crisply tucked, the bed was a pristine canvas waiting to be defiled.

Rey plunked down on her loveseat that lined the opposite wall. Draping her arms along the back, she spread her legs wide and gaped at Kylo, appreciating every facet of his appearance. Intelligent, dark eyes, a long straight nose and full lips dominated his uniquely handsome face. His black locks, half-kempt in the way men tended to style long hair, tangled across his broad shoulders. Under his motorcycle jacket was a white t-shirt that hinted at the muscled physique below. His dark-wash jeans relaxed around his thick thighs. Effortlessly cool, she thought, calm and collected. She could shatter that.

“Take off your clothes.” 

Kylo’s head snapped over his shoulder to look at her dead-on. One of his massive hands ruffled his hair as he eyed her pensively. She stared back and waited. They’d discussed everything already, before they’d met, the only thing left was for him to agree.

He turned to face her fully and shrugged off his jacket. The well-worn leather made a satisfying thump as it hit the floor. He crossed his arms over his waist, gripping the hem of his shirt and peeling it over his chest. Rey’s heartbeat picked up as the heavy muscles of his torso stretched. 

He’d already taken off his boots at her door when they’d come in, but he bent low to pull off his socks and throw them alongside the other discarded pieces of clothing. Half-naked, he shifted from foot to foot, clearly curious as to whether she liked what she saw. Rey bit her lip and cupped her crotch, rubbing the stiff seam of her jeans over her clit. A pang of pleasure zipped through her and she smiled, flashing all her teeth. His chest was rising and falling with noticeably nervous breaths. Slowly, too slowly for her liking, Kylo undid the first button of his fly and then the next. It was at the third button undone that Rey discerned that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Two more silver discs worked through their denim holes before popping free. 

His cock sprung forth, already beginning to swell with arousal. Rey rubbed herself even harder. Kylo’s cock was long and thick, a wavering vein pushing out on its side. He didn’t stroke himself, his discipline sharply contrasting with her shamelessness.

“Kneel,” she said and Kylo obeyed, dropping down onto the plush carpet. At last she stood and approached him. She cupped his cheek and lifted his face so she could catch the needy look in his eyes. He leaned into her touch, his stubble scraping her palm. She pulled away and, without another word, retreated into the bathroom.

She’d considered making him languish alone on his knees but she was already too tightly wound. Just mere minutes later she reemerged, having stripped down to her underwear- a plain, black cotton bralette and nude panties. Strapped over her pelvis was a large silicone cock. It was a smoky grey-black color with blue sparkles swirled throughout creating a lewd galaxy. She stroked it, her palms gliding over the life-like ridges and bulbous head. It was just as impressive as Kylo’s in both length and girth. 

She moved to stand in front of Kylo who was still knelt on the floor, her cock proudly hovering inches from his face. He looked at her expectantly, his fingers fidgeting atop his thighs. 

“Suck me,” she said, her voice firm but warm.

He stared up at her as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of her cock, the sturdy silicone stretching his mouth tight. He paused to adjust to the size of it for just a moment before relaxing his jaw and taking it all the way. He gagged around it, spit gathering at the corners of his lips. When it hit the back of his throat the base of her cock created a perfect pressure on her clit and she moaned.

His eyes were trained on her face as he took her deep again, studying how she shuddered when the pressure hit home. He was made for this she realized, his soft, plump lips, his eagerness to please, his stoic demeanor that hid something else, something darker and more daring just below the surface.

With hollowed cheeks, he bobbed his head, setting a breathless pace that had her soaking her panties. Dropping her head to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder, she could see Kylo’s completely erect cock, neglected and twitching against the air as he gave all his attention to hers.

Her legs were quivering now, her self-restraint about to break. She needed him. Needed to know how he felt, desperate to know how he looked when he came. “On the bed,” she directed, “Elbows and knees.”

Eagerly, Kylo followed her instructions. He crawled across the sheets, his pale skin practically alight against the richly blue bedding. His ass was high in the air, his legs separated slightly so she had a full view of his balls while his erect cock was more of a shadow beneath his stomach. 

Gripping his cheeks, she spread him, his pink, puckered hole on display, the muscle of it trembling as she held him exposed.

“You look like heaven, sweetheart,” she said. His ring fluttered at the compliment. She liked him like this, bare and vulnerable, greedy for praise. She tossed a small bottle of lube onto the bed next to him. When he gave her a questioning look, she arched an eyebrow and said, “Open for me.”

Kylo coated the fingers on his right hand with an ample amount of lube before shifting his weight so he could balance on his left arm. He teased his hole with his middle finger as he deftly parted his cheeks with his thumb and pinky. Very carefully, he pushed the tip of his middle finger into his hole. Plunging deeper, until the whole of his slicked finger had disappeared inside him, Kylo began to moan.

Rey couldn’t help herself and moved closer, her hand unconsciously wrapping around her cock. As Kylo started easing a second finger inside, she stroked herself, working her wrist just right so the base ground against her clit. The warmth of her wet, needy core now radiated out over her stomach and thighs. While he scissored himself open, she took the lube and generously slathered herself from base to tip. She needed to have him now; she had to know how he’d look split open.

Instead of climbing up on the bed behind Kylo, she laid down next to him, her head comfortably propped on her pillows. He watched her with curiosity as she nestled in. “I want you to ride me,” she said at last.

A brilliant blush ignited over his chest, nonetheless he obeyed, maneuvering over her cock. She noted how the muscles of his thighs tensed as he hovered over her, lining himself up. 

Their eyes locked as Kylo slowly lowered himself onto her shimmering, silicone member, taking her inch by inch until he took it all. The pressure was fantastic and the view beautifully obscene. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips formed the subtle shape of a silent howl. Kylo’s cock quivered, the head tapping twice against his stomach, precome smearing above his navel. 

She waited patiently while he relaxed around her, found his balance, and opened his eyes. She rewarded him with her smile and then scratched her fingernails down his thighs, faint, pink lines raising along his skin. He shivered with her approval; she loved how responsive he was.

Kylo tilted his chin to the side, his long hair masking his face. One of his hands gripped his throat while the other skated across his chest and then over his stomach. His hand stopped scarcely an inch above where the reddened head of his cock tipped against his abdomen. He peaked at her through his hair, his pupils consuming his irises, his lips wet with spit. He was testing her, seeing if she would allow him to touch his own cock. Rey tightened her mouth and shook her head once. 

He dropped his hands; the pretense of his teasing abandoned. He lifted himself up, his thighs hoisting him until the head of her cock barely escaped his clenching hole. With a deep, low moan he slowly slid back down. His own cock swelled impossibly thicker as her cock disappeared within him. He dropped his weight fully, the silicone base slamming against her clit. He swirled his hips then, the sensation sent sparks through her stomach.

He was trying to pleasure her as best he could while following her simple instruction to ride. She bucked up into him a few times and he complied to the pace she’d proffered and then sped up faster to his own liking. The heavy muscles of his pecs bounced and his abs rippled while he worked himself up and down. His body was more than twice the size of hers but appeared weightless as he rode her.

He cupped his left pec and worried his nipple before shifting his body forward, his hands landing on the bed, bracketing her hips. His rhythm was relentless, his cock slapping loudly against her stomach, speckling precome over her. He was being so bold, showing her his preference in touch, as well as in pace and position. She enjoyed just laying back and watching, would keep it burned in her memory forever, but right now she needed control.

Throwing her legs into him, she flipped them both suddenly, keeping Kylo fully seated on her cock. He grunted as he landed on his back, Rey pinning him down, his knees bent up and open. His arms flailed over his head and his fingertips, failing to find purchase against the smooth headboard, twisted into the pillows. 

She pulled out completely, watching his hole clench in her absence before she slid all the way in again. His eyes rolled back and he nipped the tip of his tongue between his teeth and hummed. She’d found the sweet spot deep inside him, the head of her cock kneading his prostate just right.

Kylo trilled as she snapped her hips against his ass, driving home again. “Harder, Daddy!” he shouted, his voice a quavering mess of desperation and devotion.

Goosebumps prickled across her skin and a sharp keen escaped her lips. She would do anything, absolutely anything for him, with a filthy mouth like that.

She pounded into him, her muscles aching with exertion yet she was too focused on chasing his release to care. She couldn’t find words to command him, or even the wherewithal to coerce him with a lusty gaze. Nor conversely could he tease her now, too lost in the pleasure of her cock to fondle his pecs or pinch his nipples. There was only the wild abandon of their shared pursuit.

Without warning, an orgasm jolted from her clit and out through her whole body, making every inch of her quake. Her vision blinked with tears but she kept pumping into Kylo’s hole, continuing to ravage him senseless. His hair, that had draped his face before, now fanned out in a dark halo, leaving his rapturous expression on full display.

“So good,” she purred as she bent over his chest, sucking one of his nipples between her lips. He gasped then cried out; Rey straightened up just in time to witness his come shooting out of his untouched cock, arcing over his torso. A single droplet caught on his chin, several more dotted his chest, with most of it striping his stomach. The bright flush of his skin made the come practically gleam. He looked so beautiful like this, untethered from the world. 

Rey gently extricated herself from his pliant hole, luxuriating in the soft whimpers he made at the loss of her cock. With trembling fingers, she undid her harness, laying her cock next to the string-of-pearls on the nightstand. 

Kylo closed his eyes, his breathing evening out but she wasn’t quite finished with him yet. She crawled up next to him, bracing her hands on either side of his chest. She kissed his temple first, noting the still rapid beat of his blood before working her lips lower. She licked at the drop of come on his chin. The hot, salty taste was a perfect contrast to the cool sweetness of the ice cream that had enticed her from nearly that same spot earlier in the day. 

Just licking, not really swallowing, his come languishing on her tongue, she continued down his torso. She gathered the sticky heat of him, lapping across his stomach. She nipped the skin on his hip just above where the head of his cock, still somewhat firm, rested. His member twitched, a final pulse of come beading out the slit. She deftly caught the droplet in the bow of her upper lip.

Kylo canted his hips at her; she smirked at his persistent lust. His cock was to remain untouched but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to reward him. He’d been so good for her. She straddled him, her sopping wet cunt gliding across his abs as she hunched down over him. She traced the curves of his lips with her own before lapping at their seam. He opened up and sighed as she licked his tongue, mixing his come with their spit.

“You took my cock so well,” Rey whispered. His lips curled into a smile that made her face tingle with pride. 

She luxuriated in the moment, his pliant body beneath her, his hands draped over her thighs. She didn’t know if they would ever meet like this again, if they would ever exchange more than hurried words that only held meaning in the moment, but it didn’t matter. Like ice cream on a hot summer’s day, their pleasure was fleeting but rich.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/640578798800224256/topped-up-by-marymonster-rey-pegs-kylo)   
>  **


End file.
